Eddsworld: The Movie
''Eddsworld: The Movie ''is a fan-made feature film based on the Eddsworld series. The film is being directed Marc Lovallo (known in the Eddsworld ''community as "SuperSmash3DS"), and produced by Lovallo and Billy Crinion as a collaboration between their two production companies: Madness & Mayhem (Lovallo) and Billy's Toon Times (Crinion). Originally scheduled for a late 2014 release, the film's official release date is currently scheduled for a release in 2019. Plot The official plot synopsis from the movie's Facebook page reads: ''After Commander Bai and his crew are ejected from their ship in "Space Face: Part 2" , they abduct a space probe launched by America’s NAPA space center and crash into the earth. Specifically the backyard of three certain Brits. The United States military (under the command of General McCoy) goes in to flush ‘em out, but the guys’ interference causes a war to go down between the U.S., the British Army, and an entire armada of alien reinforcements. Now it’s up to Edd, Matt, Tom, and a cigarette-smoking weapons expert to save the world from being destroyed as a result of the biggest, most catastrophic showdown that the earth has ever seen. Cast * '''Connor Tierney '''as Edd * '''James Horsley '''as Matt * '''Dan Escudero '''as Tom * '''Jason Norris '''as Commander Bai * '''Kevin Horton '''as General McCoy * '''Mike Joseph '''as Private Martin * '''Marc Lovallo '''as Eduardo Voice actors with unknown roles * Elissa Park * Tom Stil * Matthew Plichta Characters with unknown actors * Paul * Hilary Production The film is being directed and co-produced by ''Eddsworld ''fan Marc Lovallo, with Billy Crinion serving as co-producer. The script is written by Lovallo and co-writers Jonah Good (formerly a co-producer) and Radley Catubig. Production updates had been released on the film's YouTube channel from September 2013 to May 2014. June 2013 * The first official teaser was uploaded to YouTube. September 2013 * Three animators (Jonah Good, Billy Crinion, and Tracye Wilcox), five music composers (Finn M-K, Michael Pearson, Chandler Robinson, Noemie Pounder, and Zack Walter), and four voice actors were confirmed to have been hired to work on the film. October 2013 * Connor Tierney was confirmed as the voice of Edd for the film. * The film's Facebook page showed that other voice actors included Jason Norris, Elissa Park, Tom Stil and Matthew Plichta. December 2013 * Wilcox was revealed to have been let go from the project after complications in production * Another animator (Eneko Agudo) had been brought on to take Wilcox's place. * Jason Norris was confirmed as the voice of Commander Bai. Elissa Park's, Tom Stil's, and Matthew Plichta's roles remain unannounced. January 2014 * Two interviews were released on the film's YouTube channel: one with Billy Crinion and one with Jonah Good. * A mini episode (or "minisode") was also released called "Matt Is Watching Us...". February 2014 * Dan Escudero was confirmed as the voice of Tom. * Kevin Horton was confirmed as the voice of General McCoy. * Another minisode was uploaded to YouTube called "Barn Boys", which was animated by Eneko Agudo and written by Jonah Good. * Scott Wagner and Nicolas Wagner were revealed to be new animators. March 2014 * It was announced that Lewis Fakanza, Effren Villanueva and ExplosiveCake would animate for the movie. * James Horsley was confirmed as the voice of Matt. * Mike Joseph was confirmed as the voice of Private Martin. * An interview with Connor Tierney was also uploaded. May 2014 * Another mini episode was released on YouTube called "The Mystery of Tom's Eyes" (written and animated by Effren Villainueva). * An interview with James Horsley was also uploaded. June 2014 Production changes * Lovallo announced that drastic changes in production were to be made. ** The film's intended 2014 release date is quite possibly being pushed toward a later date. Lovallo said in a Facebook update that this would "him to give this movie the time and effort it truthfully deserves." ** It was also announced that Jonah Good had resigned from his position as co-producer, due to complications in the previous production schedule, and that Billy Crinion would be filling in as Lovallo's new co-producer and lead animator. It's also believed that Lewis Fakanza and ExplosiveCake had left production as well, but for unknown reasons. July 2014 * A sample of audio from the film was uploaded to YouTube. It displays voice acting from Kevin Horton (McCoy), Mike Joseph (Martin) and Jason Norris (Bai). * An interview with Matt Hargreaves from the ''Eddsworld ''series was uploaded. August 2014 * An interview with Kevin Horton was uploaded to YouTube. September 2014 * Behind-the-scenes footage from the film's production was leaked. It displayed animatics of a scene with Bill and Frank from Edd Gould's staring contest short, an introduction with Matt and Tom getting onto a bus and riding through London, a scene taking place at Area 51, and a scene with Edd fighting a horde of zombies (one of which is similar in appearance to Private Brains). October 2014 *A screenshot from an upcoming minisode was released. The screenshot shows Edd, Matt and Tom in bathing suits standing outside, leading many to believe it to be homage to the Eddisode "The Dudette Next Door". November 2014 * A new minisode called "Ice Bucket Challenge" was released, confirming the appearance of Eduardo in the movie. December 2014 * Lovallo confirmed that the film will be released in 2016. Gallery Poster -3.png Edd-teaser-poster.png Matt teaser poster.png Tom teaser poster.png McCoy poster.png Poster_#3.png Category:Fan films